


Five Nights at Freddy's

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie gets a summer job working as a night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What she thinks is going to be an easy job quickly turns into something else, so she invites her friends to come to work with her one night. None of them could have expected what would happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to write a USWNT fic based on a horror game and this is what came out. I hope you guys like it!

_ I’m not insane,  _ Julie thought to herself as she sat with her back against a wall in her padded cell.  _ I’m not insane,  _ Julie thought to herself as she attempted to get out of her straight jacket, to no avail.  _ I’m not insane, _ Julie thought to herself as she started remembering the fateful day she took the job. She didn’t kill her friends. She didn’t burn the pizzeria down. She didn’t do anything they said she did.  It wasn’t her fault, none of it was her fault, she was just the victim of some cruel joke.

She thought back to the five nights she spent as a night guard and felt her heart rate pick up. She wished she’d never taken that job. Maybe her friends would still be here if she hadn’t, or maybe she shouldn’t have invited them to stay with her while on the job. Maybe it wasn’t her fault at all. Those persistent assholes really wanted to come see what could scare the fearless Julie Johnston. Either way, they were gone and she was in an insane asylum.

After hours of sitting alone in her thoughts, the door to Julie’s cell opened. She groaned, fearing that she was going to be subject to another shock therapy session. The usual doctors entered her room, but someone else was following behind them. Julie’s jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

“You look pathetic.”

“Y-y-you were dead! They killed you just like they did Sam and Steph and Rose and Lindsey and the others! You’re dead!”

“And you’re insane.”

_ I’m not insane,  _ Julie thought as tears streamed down her face.  _ The animatronics are real. _


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie's first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this fic is

Julie was struggling to remember everything her supervisor had told her about her first night working for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. She’d seen the ad in the paper for the security guard position and figured she’d take it. It was a simple six hour shift from twelve am to six am that was going to be easy to handle. All she had to do was check the security cameras every once in a while to make sure everything was okay. Her supervisor had mentioned something about checking up on the animatronics and always being aware of where they were, but that was easy. They were all on the show stage where they should be.

When Julie first saw the animatronics, she wasn’t sure why kids liked them so much. They were kind of terrifying in Julie’s opinion and their names were dumb. The purple rabbit with the guitar was named Bonnie, the yellow chicken/duck thing (Julie wasn’t sure) holding a cupcake was Chica, and the brown bear with the microphone was Freddy. Her supervisor mentioned something about an animatronic named Foxy, but she never saw it because it was out of order. One less thing she’d have to worry about.

The security office was a little creepy. It was a small room with two doors on either side and Julie remembered something her supervisor said about leaving them open unless absolutely necessary. Apparently the pizzeria only ran on a generator at night and it only had so much power on it. If she used it all up with the doors or cameras, she’d be sitting in the dark. It took her a while to figure out that the doors and the lights outside of her office were button operated. On the walls were drawings of the animatronic characters that Julie guessed were drawn by kids that visited during the day. The poster that was next to them was a little creepy though.

Her desk was full of junk so there wasn’t much room for anything on it. She swept some cobwebs and dust off of her desk so she could set down the burger, fries, and drink she bought as a midnight snack. For an office that had been used every night until she got there, it looked pretty unused. She pulled out the desk chair and turned on the security cameras, propping her feet up on the desk and grabbing her burger. This was, by far, the easiest job Julie had ever had, until around two am.

The blonde was messing around with one of the security monitors when she noticed that one of the animatronics was missing from the show stage. She flipped through the different monitors until she came to the backstage camera. Bonnie was staring right into the camera, startling Julie and causing her to scream. Just to be sure she wasn’t just hallucinating, she flipped through all the cameras again with the same result.

“This has to be a joke,” she muttered to herself as she flipped back and forth between the show stage and backstage cameras. She looked at the clock behind her and noticed that it was only three am. Maybe this job wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought it would be.

As Julie was checking the cameras to make sure that there really was the only one in the pizzeria, they all went blank and more movement could be heard.

“What? No, no, no! What’s happening?!” Julie yelled, frantically trying to get the cameras to come back up. She switched the monitor off and back on again and found that the cameras were back up and running, but she’d burned through quite a bit of her power flipping through them earlier. She was on twenty six percent and it was only four am. 

Just to be safe, the blonde night guard turned the lights outside of her office on so that she could make sure nothing was there. The door to her right was fine, but Bonnie was standing in the doorway to her left. She sat there terrified for a few moments before shutting the door and turning off the hallway light. 

“What the actual fuck was that?!”

Her heart was racing as she peeled open the curtain on the left window in her office and turned the hallway light back on. She hoped to whatever higher being was out there that the animatronic rabbit was gone, but was met with Bonnie staring her straight in the face. With yet another scream, Julie fell backwards into her chair and turned off the hallway light again. All hopes of being cool and collected were quickly thrown out the window. 

She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself before checking the power to see how much she had left.

“Only seven percent?!”

She looked to the clock to see what time it was and, thankfully, it was five am. Picking herself up off the floor, Julie decided to check and see if Bonnie was still outside her window. The blonde was relieved to find that the purple animatronic rabbit was gone. She pressed the button to open the door again and let up on some of the power. 

Glancing back at the clock and back to the power meter, mumbling to herself, “I can make this.”

Rattling sounds came from the kitchen near the office and Julie took in a deep breath.  _ You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.  _ She wanted to avoid using more power by checking the video feed, but since it was nearly six she hoped that she would make it through the night. 

Finally, the alarm on her phone went off, signalling that her shift was up. The rattling in the kitchen stopped and all movement in the pizzeria ceased. Julie poked her head out of her office and could see the main lights flicker on, illuminating the pizzeria. There was no sign of the animatronics anywhere. With a sigh of relief, Julie picked up her bag and headed home for a well deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer I promise


End file.
